In a case where, for example, a display apparatus is installed on a wall surface, a wiring line such as a cable for AC power supply is exposed, which is a factor impairing an aesthetic appearance. In this regard, there has been proposed a technique of improving the aesthetic appearance, by covering such a wiring line with a so-called molded member or transparent member (e.g., PTL 1 and PTL 2).